Indoor gardening is becoming increasingly more popular. Gardening indoors allows seasonal plants to be grown year round. Often times indoor growing yields in a larger crop of fruits or vegetables as a result of the ability to control adverse environmental factors such as temperatures, water and bugs. However, one of the biggest problems with indoor gardening is that the plants do not receive an even distribution of light. Unlike outdoors where the sun moves across the sky during the day, indoor lights do not move. There are some indoor growing lights which move however these have drawbacks in that they still do not evenly distribute the light to plants with just the light moving. Plants which are in the corners or which are very close together still do not get light on some of their leaves.
Currently there are plant rotators in existence which can handle just one hanging plant or one plant places on a tray but not multiple plants. However, even these single plant systems have many drawbacks in that they are not capable of feeding and watering the plant during the rotation. With these existing rotators the grower must manually feed and water the plants. These rotators are also incapable of testing the soil pH or soil nutrients or recirculating the water. There is, thus, a need for a plant moving system and method which can move plants on a continual basis in all directions and can simultaneously feed and water these plants.